


New Neighbors

by schrijverr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Good Cows (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on fanart, cottage, from @loafwins on tumblr, i mean it's so fluffy my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: I got really inspired to write a small fluffy fic based onthis art, so this is just about Jon and Martin and their new neighbors: a few very fluffy and nice highland cows :)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ya'll seriously check out [ this art](https://loafwins.tumblr.com/post/624469259847958528/tma-is-a-horror-podcast-i-do-not-see-it) from [@loafwins](https://loafwins.tumblr.com) on tumblr, you will not be disappointed! (I got permission to post this, btw)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr, my username is @schrijverr there as well

They’d arrived a few days ago at the small cottage in the North. The first day was busy with regaining their energy (AKA sleeping cuddled together on the only bed there was) and the days after that were taking stock of the cottage itself.

It was in good condition and there was enough canned food to last them through three months, although Martin found the tea stock lacking, making Jon smile as he said so.

But those days had passed and now they had decided to explore their surroundings, maybe find a village to buy some more tea and a bit of fresh food.

They had already seen that there were sprawling highlands around their little cottage, but they hadn’t noticed the cattle that occupied those highlands. So when they were walking over the small walking trail and came past a few of the magnificent creatures, Martin exclaimed in surprise: “Highland cows!”

He startled Jon, who looked at him with wide eyes. Martin would have chuckled at his expression if he weren’t currently fawning over the cows. Jon followed his eyes and saw them as well, but he decided that he liked looking at Martins excited expression more.

After a while of standing on his tippy toes to see them, Martin grabbed Jons hand and pulled him along to take a closer look at their neighbors.

They stopped when they were close enough to see them properly, but not close enough to disturb them. Martin was smiling and Jon was glad to see the color had returned to his face. Meanwhile Martin was talking to him about the cows: “Highland cows are very gentle creatures, you know? They adapt very easily to the harsh conditions and are also the oldest registered breed of cattle.”

Jon hummed along, making the proper noises at the facts. He actually found them quite interesting and turned his attention to the grazing cows. They were big and fluffy with impressive horns. Next to him Martin was telling him about the difference in horn growth between male and female cows, but after that he fell silent to just look at them.

As they were standing there, still and silent, the cows noticed them and started to walk over to them, also inspecting these new people. Martin held his breath and Jon took his hand. 

After a while the cows decided that they were good company and continued grazing still near the two humans. Martin gave Jon an excited look at the development and Jon couldn’t help, but smile back.  
In the end they had to go back to the cottage, their mission of finding a store unsuccessful, but an otherwise very successful day overall.

Over the course of the next few weeks they came back to the cows every single day. Martin knew so many facts about them and spilled them out so fast that Jon didn’t even have the time to Know them. It was also peaceful and quiet, which was exactly what both needed right now.

Since the cows were so familiar with their presence, they didn’t pay them any attention and even seemed to like them. They walked up to them from time to time and allowed them to pet them. That had resulted in an entire afternoon of gushing from Martin, which was so incredibly adorable that Jon cursed himself for not bringing his phone to record the occurrence.

So, the next time they went out, Jon took his phone with him.

It was good that he did. Martin was enjoying himself, cooing to one of the smaller cows and scratching under his chin. The heat coming from the furry cow warmed him up so much that he took off his scarf and in order not to lose it he hung it over the cow, which he had dubbed Betty.

Jon smiled to himself and remembered his phone. He took it out of his pocket and opened the camera. He said: “Martin, look here, cheese.”

Martin looked around and saw Jon with his phone. He smiled and hugged Betty closer as the sun went down behind them. Jon snapped the picture and smiled at the scene. 

They said their goodbyes to the cows and walked cheerfully back to the cottage. As Martin went to make some tea, Jon unlocked his phone to look at the picture again. It was a really nice photo and Martin looked so happy that Jon couldn’t help, but feel warmth spread through his chest.

He felt happy and at home. It was so unusual for him to feel so at peace that he almost didn’t recognize it, but when he had identified the feeling he smiled and silently hoped it would always be like this.  
Martin returned and gave Jon a kiss to the forehead along with a steaming cup of tea, just the way Jon liked it. Jons smile widened and when Martin asked what he was smiling about, Jon replied that he was just very happy. 

Jon was happy. Happy with Martin, and that would stay forever. He made that promise to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider leaving Kudos or a Comment they mean the world to me :)


End file.
